


Charity Work(aka the time captain cold schooled me in ice ballet)

by Deathwrites



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 2am crap, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Skating, F/M, Figur Skater!Lisa, Figure Skater!Leonard, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Speed Skater!Barry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathwrites/pseuds/Deathwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olympic Speed skater Barry "The Flash" Allen teams up with world renowned figure skater Leonard Snart for a charity event at an their old orphanage. Will their shared past bring the two together or are their differences enough to bring the event down on their heads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charity Work(aka the time captain cold schooled me in ice ballet)

**Author's Note:**

> if you paid attention to the tags you know I was seriously delusional when I was writing this. That being said this story has been in my head for a while so I suppose this was inevitable. My other story is slow going so I took a mental break and wrote this. I tried to catch most of the grammatical errors but I probably missed A LOT. I'll post an edit later on (probably when I write the next chapter). I also just finished season one of daredevil(awesome!!!) so I can focus more on the Flash universe.

"But it's for charity" reasoned Barry as he and Cisco made their way to the rink. Cisco rolled his eyes as he took one hand off the wheel to pop the sucker out of his mouth. 

"Do you even know how to figure skate?" 

"Not exactly?" Barry said his voice going high as he shrugged. Cisco sighed heavily, Barry was one of the best speed skaters around. Winning gold at he Olympics had skyrocketed his career into the big leagues. Usually they would be scarping the bottom of the barrel around this time of year but now there we're press conferences and talk shows. Hell, even a Wheaties box, which had been sweet by the way. As Barry's manager it was usually his job to schedule the athletes gigs. But Barry through him for a loop with this one. Barry had practically begged him to get him into this big fundraising event for the Central City Orphanage. Getting him into the event had been easy, the organizer for the event, a sweet old lady that had to be at least 90, had practically hugged him when he told her that they'd love to be in it. That had been weeks ago. Now they were screwed and it seemed as though Cisco was the only one that could see it. As his manager he knew that they may have bitten off a little bit too much with this one, but as his friend he knew how much this event would mean to him. The orphanage had been Barry's hope once upon a time. The care the nuns there had given him was probably worth more to him then his gold medal, probably more than anything... his thoughts trailed off as he tuned back into what Barry was saying

."....I mean it's just skating right? I mean there are like jumps and spins but yeah...y'know?" Barry said almost sounding as though he was the one he was trying to convince. Cisco decided to give him a break

"Alright dude, I trust you." Cisco smiled wide at the megawatt smile Barry gave him. "But I'm not staying to help if this guys a total douche. I get enough o that at home." 

Barry rolled his eyes. Cisco and Dante's relationship was not a fun topic. "Hey show some respect. this guy is supposed to be some genius figure skater or something." 

Cisco snorted "Hey just 'cause the dudes a genius doesn't mean he cant be an asshole, I mean look at you" He said glancing at Barry mischievously.

"Man, shut up." Barry gave his said lightly shoving his friend. Not enough to drive the car off of the side of the road, but enough for Cisco's sucker to fly out of his mouth and hit the ground.

Cisco shook his head ruefully" see what I mean? total asshole." Barry's answer came in the form of a fit of (totally manly) giggles that lasted all the way until the two pulled up to the rink.

**Author's Note:**

> As always reviews are super helpful both for helping me improve the story and just making me feel generally warm and fuzzy. Thanks for reading!


End file.
